1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to gun holsters. In particular, this invention relates to gun safety holsters which constrain the gun within the holster. Still further, this invention pertains to safety gun holsters which include a strap member intersecting the path of removal of the gun from the holster. Additionally, and more in particular, this invention relates to safety gun holsters wherein the strap member is released from a rear wall of the holster adjacent to the body of the user. Still further, this invention pertains to safety holsters which optimize the difficulty of unauthorized personnel from removing the gun from the holster.
2. Prior Art
Holsters for releasably constraining guns therein are known in the art. However, in some prior gun holsters, a separate appendage passes from a rear wall of the holster over the entire gun to provide an encasement therefore. In such prior systems, the appendage may be removed from the frontal portion of the holster by release of a snap fastening mechanism or some like releasable detachment device in one easy motion by unauthorized personnel. Thus, such safety devices allow both the authorized and the unauthorized personnel to easily remove the gun from its constrained position. This allows the unauthorized personnel to remove the gun in the same way that the authorized personnel would do and such will increase the risk of the unauthorized personnel from removing the gun from its holster during an attack on the wearer.
In other types of prior safety holsters, a strap mechanism passes from the frontal portion of the holster to a rear portion of the holster and is released by a snap fastener attached to the frontal portion of the holster. Once again, in such prior types of safety holsters, release of the strap member is from the frontal wall of the holster insert and both authorized and unauthorized personnel may remove the gun in one motion.
In some other types of gun safety holsters utilizing strap members passing from a frontal wall to a rear wall of the holster, the strap members are releasably detached from both the frontal and rear walls. Once again, both the authorized and unauthorized personnel may remove the strap securing mechanism in one motion and this optimizes the possibility of the unauthorized personnel snatching the gun out of the holster mechanism.
Some of these prior safety holsters are directed to maintaining the gun within the holster insert when an inadvertent motion is made by the authorized user. However, such prior safety holsters do not materially aid in preventing unauthorized personnel in removal of the gun from the holster tubular insert as is provided in the instant invention mechanism.